Forum:New Character Template.
Comments How would the gender slot apply to the asari? --Mr. Mittens (talk) 16:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Female, they are female after all.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Seeing as they are monogendered and not really female, wouldnt it be prudent to say N/A for asari instrad? Correct me if im wrong, but wasnt it established that the asari are not 'female'?BeoW0lfe (talk) 16:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::See, here's the problem. I've seen many times that users here can't agree on whether or not asari are female on non-gendered. Unless we resolve that, I'm not voting. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 16:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whatever, we can work all of that out later, for now we could just put mono-gender on the asari pages, as it works for both sides.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I can't believe we are still having this argument. "Mono-gendered" or not, asari are an all female race and the gender category for them will be female. Everywhere in the series, asari are referred to in the third person as "she", so unless we are misinterpreting the English language, asari are female. And if there's still a problem, I think we have to invent an entirely new term for describing them.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 17:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Technically, this project shouldn't be opened for voting right now because no period was allotted for community discussion (also, there are no sections for Neutral and Oppose votes). Policy proposals go to vote immediately, but not projects. I also have some concerns about this new character template, and unless they're addressed I will vote against it. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, there is an against section, but I will temporarily halt the voting, now what are your concerns.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::First, as Mr. Mittens points out, there is the gender issue, it's not a field that can be universally applied to all characters. Asari, geth, and Reaper characters don't neatly fit into male or female. It might be better to remove this field entirely, or at least make it optional so that it doesn't appear in the template for characters of unspecified gender. I also think the Location field should be made broader. Several characters are encountered in multiple locations in each game, so listing only the very first one they appear at can be confusing, especially when that first location may not be where a character spends a majority of the game. If we're going to note a character's location, all of the important locations a character can be found should be listed. Third, I don't think the template's current format is sufficient for this upgrade. It might be better to use the "two-column" format, such as that employed by our enemy and weapon infoboxes, to more clearly delineate what each field is. Lastly, I have a suggestion: I'd like to see an additional field where we can note characters' voice actors on the games. I think there was a proposal to do this some time ago, but it never got off the ground. Using an infobox to display VA information would be a great improvement over our current practice of adding a line at the end of intro paragraphs. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC)